Empath ON HOLD
by NewBeastBoy
Summary: "You're mine. All mine. You can't escape. If you do, I will find you," he gave me a smirk, walking around me in circles. He walked towards me, then, almost robotically said, "Don't bother calling for help," he said, leaving the room. I needed him. I was helpless. 'Garfield, if you can hear me, help.'
1. Chapter 1

**Does love exist?**

**FANFICTION IS BEING A DOUCHE SO IGNORE THE WEIRD WRITING THINGS THAT DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE OR THE STORY! I'm back! I hope this isn't a sucky chapter. Anyways, this sequel is more in the 'Teen' range of 'Teen'. I almost cried writing this, cause listening to Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' and 'Wake Me Up' don't really help either. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>If you remember, Beast Boy and I have a strong relationship now. It's perfect. But something has been off about him lately. I don't know what yet.<p>

"Raven," a voice said outside my room. Beast Boy had abandoned his underwater 'base', but kept the workout equipment.

"Come in," I replied tiredly. I checked my alarm clock. 2:45. Who would want something at this hour? The door opened with a hiss revealing a figure.

"Raven I'm lonely," The voice complained. Of course. Beast Boy. I couldn't hold back the smile that formed on my lips. I stood up walking towards him.

"Lonely?" I spoke smoothly. He let out a barely audible groan as I kissed him.

"Raven not tonight," Beast Boy said. Something's definitely off. I changed in the past month, showing more of my emotions since Garfield helped me handle them. We were basically leading normal lives; of course we were still crime fighters with weird complexions and powers. Sighing, I walked back to my bed.

"What's wrong?" He walked towards the bed and flopped (quite literally) onto the bed.

"I don't know," I lied down next to him, resting my head on his chest in a comforting way. He had taken up boxing, while still having his martial arts skills.

"I know there's something, but I don't want to find out in Nevermore," I cringed at the thought of romance pestering me with her outrageous feelings.

"Raven," he asked sitting up as I moved my head off his chest. He's really nervous. He's never nervous.

"Will y-you go out on a date with me?" His voice got quieter with every word, to the point where I was breathing on his ear just to hear. A date?

"Umm I-I," I was taken aback by the question. A date? My mind repeated again and again. _No he doesn't love you. He will only break you. Leave you torn apart. Love doesn't exist. You can prove it._ My mind was screaming the same things over and over. _Nobody will ever love you. You are alone no matter what he says. You are worthless, ugly, a burden._

"You can say no if you want!" He said wide-eyed, afraid I would smack him with a tendril.

"U-um…" What should I say?

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAA! Cliff hanger! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, as long as I don't have a lot of homework... BYE!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes or No?**

**Heya! So here's chapter 2! Hope this one doesn't suck worse than the last one... DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND STORY**

* * *

><p>"Y-yes!" I said, finally getting my words out. His eyes lit up, lightening the tension in the room. He flashed a Cheshire-worthy, lopsided grin. I used my empathy abilities, just for kicks, and his happiness could've made grumpy cat smile.<p>

"So Rae-Rae, what time am I gonna pick you up?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm… Considering Cyborg will make you wear a perfect suit, which will take about an hour, I would say 6:30," I said whilst tapping my chin thoughtfully. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and raced out the door, cheetah style. I could hear Cyborg's loud disbelief from the other room.

"SHE SAID YES? BB you are one lucky dude, dude! She didn't even kill you?"

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?" I heard Cy say slowly. I knew he was looking at Gar while sniffing him.

"Dude, I'm alive. Do you think I could do _this_ if I were dead?" I heard a gag after that.

"Eeewww. Okay, you're alive,"

"Thank you," I could practically hear him smiling. I couldn't hold back the giggle that reverberated in my throat. I rushed through my closet, destroying 1/5 of the clothing inside. Realizing I had nothing to wear, I opened up a portal that led to a dress shop. Flipping through multiple articles of clothing, I turned around to see a guy, approaching me. I tried to quickly walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go," I said. He did nothing.

"I said let go." Again, nothing.

"I SAID LET GO!"

"Ooh feisty. Love 'em that way." He tightened his hold on me as he said that, pulling me towards his chest. I socked him in the face, using some of my powers doing so. He resulted in flying into the men's dressing room.

"Don't mess with the demon." I coolly said to myself, dusting my hands. Finally settling on a nice dress, I went to the counter to purchase it. I wasn't going to go all out. I opened another portal back to my room, walking into the bathroom. I started putting on my makeup (just a little) and dress. I looked pretty good. An impatient knock came from my door, so I rushed to open it, thinking it was an emergency.

"You ready Mama?" Garfield winked. I blushed, looking at the ground. He had a very nice suit on, which I'm sure was Cyborg's selection.

"Hey," He said tilting my head up.

"Don't look down, you're beautiful," His fang glinted in the sliver of moonlight that came from the window. _You will never be beautiful._ Hearing the demon made me frown involuntarily, making Beast Boy question me.

"Is there something on my face?" He joked.

"Sorry," I replied. He begged me for us to take his moped, so we did just that. Arriving at a very fancy restaurant called La vie élégante, I felt underdressed. Garfield took my hand, leading me to our reserved table. He even had time for reservations? He ran his fingers through his hair, which he slicked back. There was so much to choose from on the menu, it took me a while to decide on one item.

"I will have the Ragoût de Champignons au Boeuf, please," the waiter gave me an approving nod then moved on to Beast Boy.

"I'll have the Ragoût de Légumes au Tofu. Oh, and-" he started whispering to the waiter as he put on a genuine smile and hurried away. The waiter came back with our food, as well as what looked like $200 champagne. Pouring each of us a glass, Beast Boy raised a toast.

"To the prettiest girl alive, and don't look down." He said winking. I just smiled and ate my food. It tasted like heaven; that is if heaven was food. We finished a while later, and, with happy stomachs and spirits, drove back home.

"Was it good?" Gar inquired.

"Yes the food was very good, thank you." I replied.

"No, I mean the date. The food was obviously good." He said worriedly.

"The date was good too." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and smiled. He smiled a grin only I could know the meaning. He really and truly loved me. And I loved him.


	3. Author's Note

**Not an Update! Just an A/N!**

**Heya! Soooo sorry I haven't updated! I sprained (possibly fractured) my elbow yesterday playing football, so I won't be able to update 'till, like, Saturday. -_- I put up a new Changeling chapter in Spanish, cause i just copied and pasted, so if you wanna read something you can't understand, go for it! Remember, I take requests! Wish me a speedy recovery so that I can update for you!**

**NewBeastBoy**


	4. Author's Update

**Update!**

**Hey! This is not an update, even though the title is... well... update. I have officially fractured my elbow, and my arm is in a cast. Still hurts! #PAIN... lol jk... I don't even have a twitter or facebook, let alone instagram... Bye!**

**NewBeastBoy**


	5. Chapter 3

**Date?**

**Hi! Here's a chapter I wrote a few weeks ago, so this is chapter 3... Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. That's it. BYE!**

Raven's P.O.V.

I was pulled from my slumber by a voice.

"Wakee wakee, Ravee Ravee," the voice said. Groaning, I turned over, only to come face-to-face with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Aww, is wittle Raven tired?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," I half sarcastically replied. Gar rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"C'mon, Rae. I'm makin' breakfast," Oh no.

"No way. You're not going to make me eat that tofu. I'll stick to tea," he looked disappointed, but only for a second. I swear I saw a lightbulb above his head.

"I'll make you some tea," he suggested, but then added, "IF, you go to the park with me,"I had to admit, it _was _a good offer.

"Hmm," I pondered for a moment or two, considering the pro's and con's. He did make good tea, it would've been nice to go to the park. But then there were the con's. We could get caught in the rain, or run into a villain. I could get stung by a bee, fall on my face. I decided to take the risk and take him up on his offer.

"Okay," I told him. He looked shocked for a moment, then spoke.

"That's it? Wow, I thought I would have to throw something else in there," Gar muttered the last part, scratching his neck. He started to walk out, but said,

"You comin'?" I nodded, got up, and followed him. Sitting on a stool beside the counter, he looked in the cabinet.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Mint," I replied. Gar put the kettle on the stove, and led me out of the kitchen. We ran into Cyborg in the hall. Exchanging 'good mornings', Gar and I continued our journey. Leading us to my room, he spoke once again.

"Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. Your tea will be ready," he said, walking away with a smile. I shut my room door, a hiss coming from it as usual. I decided on a casual outfit, and headed for the kitchen. Gar was already there, on the couch with Cyborg playing _Mega Monkeys 6_, which I got them because they wouldn't shut up about it. The kettle whistled and I tried to grab a mug, but Gar was there first and grabbed two mugs. I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm gonna drink with you. Got a problem with it?" I shook my head 'no' as he poured the tea. Handing the mug to me, I took a sip. It was better than the last; more mint to it. Gar tried a sip, and from what I could tell, he was trying not to gag.

"It's good, isn't it?" I asked as he took another forced sip, obviously not wanting to disappoint me. He nodded yes, unable to speak because of the unusual taste. Gar left the kitchen with his mug to continue his adventure with Cyborg. I walked to my room with my tea to start meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I continued that chant for about an hour, then deciding to pay a visit to Nevermore. I pulled the mirror from my dresser drawer, which I kept locked due to the accident that landed Cyborg and Beast Boy inside. In moments, I was in Nevermore, with my emotions gathered in a circle.

"RAVEN!" Happy cried, enveloping me in a hug. I gave her my best non-death glare I could muster until she let go of me.

"You ready to go to the park?!" Brave cheered, pulling me into a one armed, side hug.

"Yeah. Woohoo," I monotonously stated. Brave looked let-down, but cheered up instantly somehow.

"The park has so many life forms including beetles, grasshoppers, ants-" I tuned out Knowledge, knowing she would go on for hours.

"I don't like o-other people," Timid said as she shied away into the shadows.

"It's so romantic, isn't it? Watching the sun go dow-" Love blabbered on about how 'incredibly romantic' a day in the park would be.

"The food will be gggrrreeaatttt," Rude said, finishing with a burp.

"HE BETTER NOT MESS IT UP!" Rage demonically spoke.

"So many amazing things! Why do they call it trash?" Sloth inquired. I sighed, knowing they would all talk forever.

"Bye guys," I said as I left, not wanting to get involved. I exited my room, heading to the living room, to see Gar ready.

"You ready, mama?" He said. I nodded as we went to the garage. We decided on bikes, because it was nice out. Almost halfway to the park, I got hit on the head with something.

"Raven! Raven, wake up! C'mon, wake up! Oh, God, Please don't leave me. Don't die, Please! Someone call an ambulance!" A voice said. It kept fading quieter and quieter.

"G-Garfield," was all I managed to say before falling into darkness, each level darker than the last. Then, if it were possible, the pit of darkness.


	6. Chapter 4

**Fear**

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated! I got a letter yesterday from Duke University (and I'm in 7th grade XD) about TIP (Talent Identification Program) to take my SAT or ACT for math early. And the c****liché thing about it, is that Duke is my dream college; I want to be a chemist. School is being a pain too... Story time!**

I blinked hazily, barely noticing the stretcher I was on. I blacked out, waking up on a gurney. Garfield was nowhere in my range of sight-which wasn't much.

"G-Garfield," I managed to say. My throat was dry and I tasted blood.

"I'm right here. Talk to me, Raven," Garfield said, his voice shaky. It was then that I coughed up blood.

"It's alright, ma'am. We're going to take good care of you," a voice said, which I'm guessing was a doctor's. I then blacked out, once again. I woke up, an annoying 'beeping' sound to my right. I looked around, realizing my neck was stiff. I saw an IV running up my arm. I also saw Garfield holding one of my hands, sound asleep in the chair. My other arm had a cast on it, indicating I broke my arm. I heard a knock on the door frame and turned my head.

"You're awake, I see," the doctor said. I nodded, my mouth still dry. I slipped my hand away from Garfield's and motioned for water. It felt like I was playing charades.

"Just a minute-Raven," he said, flipping through the papers for my name.

"Well, I can imagine you are mostly confused right now, so I will explain what's going on. You were hit on the back of the head by a wrench, unfortunately the attacker got away," he explained. As he said 'got away', Garfield immediately sat up.

"Raven! I thought I was going to lose you. I'm so sorry," his eyelids were dark green, giving away he was crying. '_It's okay,' _I telepathically told him. He nodded, figuring out my mouth was dry.

"As I was saying, Raven, the attacker got away, but the police are looking for the suspect," the doctor said to me. I motioned for water again, as the doctor nodded and left. A few minutes later, the doctor came back with water, two policemen following suit.

"May we ask you some questions, Raven?" One of the officers said as I took a large swig of water. Refreshing.

"Yes," I hoarsely said.

"Have you ever seen this man?" The other officer showed a picture of-who I would guess-was the suspect. Oh Azar. It was him.

"Y-yes," I said, shivering with fear.

**Once again, I am the Cliffhanger Writer! Haha! Favorite comment of the last chapter was: "****WOW! What was that? I hope she's fine, she had to be fine right?" From: **AStudyinEsmeWho

**Great job! I'm gonna be doing this from now on, so if you want to be posted, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Gone Girl**

**Hey! I've been really busy so yeah. Doc said I broke my humorous (actually not that funny) and crushed the tip of my elbow. Here's the new chapter! I got the title from Gone Girl, which I saw yesterday. OMG! BEST. FLIPPING. SUSPENSE. MURDER. MYSTERY. STEAMY-ISH. MOVIE. EVER. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or Gone Girl.**

"Y-yes," I said, shivering with fear.

Garfield turned his head towards me. "You know him?" He questioned worriedly. I nodded.

"When I went to the store to get a dress, that man," I pointed at the picture. "Grabbed me."

The officers nodded, jotting some things down on their notepads. "Thank you for your time," one officer said. They exited the room.

"You hungry?" Garfield asked. I shook my head. He left to go get himself something, so I looked around the room. A pure white color coated the walls, linoleum floors, closed blinds, and that 'beeping' sound coming from the machine. I tried to use my powers to heal myself, but didn't succeed. A man stepped in, brown hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He looked familiar, but didn't ring any bells.

"I think you have the wrong room," I told him. He shook his head and stepped closer; I saw his features. Oh no. It was him.

"I'm pretty sure I have the right room, _feisty_," he said, pulling a cloth out of his pocket. Whatever it was, I inhaled the chemicals and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up in what looked like a basement, tied to a chair. My screams were muffled by a gag. I heard footsteps behind me, knowing it was him.

"W-what der yer want wirth mer?" I said, my speech impaired by the gag.

"Oh, just a little… Fun," he cryptically said as he took the gag out. I tried to use my powers and untie the rope.

"Don't bother, sweetheart. Those ropes were made by me. You see, I don't make the same mistake twice. I felt your powers when you punched me," he let out an almost maniacal laugh.

"You're mine. All _mine_. You can't escape. If you do, I will find you," he gave me a smirk, walking around me in circles. He walked towards me, then, almost robotically said, "Don't bother calling for help. These walls are soundproof," he said, leaving the room. At least he had brains. I needed him. I was helpless. _Garfield, if you can hear me, help._

**See? Aren't I the master of cliffhangers? Comment of last chapter waaaaaassssss;**

**Meerkat Fiesty: **

**Haha! I was so like:  
>(After Chapter 6)<br>"Pfft who cares a cliffhanger? I'll just go to the next chapter!"  
>(Goes to bottom, sees that there are no more chapters)<br>WHY YA GOTTA DO ME LIKE THAT! WHY MEEE!  
>So that's the end of my sob story<br>Great job by the way!**

**You win a t-shirt! *crowd cheers* not really... A virtual, fake t-shirt, yes. One that says 'I *heart* Souls'**


	8. Chapter 6

**Trapped**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been wasting my life on Quotev and Tumblr xD I also got my cast off... Here ya go!**

I sat there. Wanting all this to be over. That basement smelled like alcohol; some person drinking their life away. I cried. Yes, I know. Raven doesn't cry. I couldn't hold it in. All those years Garfield told me he would be there for me. Now, just like that, he's gone. A door creaked open, revealing my captor. He calmly walked down the wood steps, over to me. His mouth revealed yellow teeth; lips forming a sinister smile. He didn't say anything, just walked around.

"Whurt irs yeur nerme," I asked him.

"Zayn," he said. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. He walked over.

"Answer me," he commanded.

"Serw thert I cern terk ter yeur," I responded, laughing at myself inside because I probably sounded ridiculous.

Zayn nodded. He walked out, locking the door behind him.

I sat there, thinking of a way to get out. I couldn't run for the door, obviously, because I was tied to a chair. I couldn't yell for help. I was trapped. I cried, new tears cascading down over the old ones. I needed him. I missed him. I emloved/em him. And now he was gone. Eventually, I fell asleep, giving up on options to leave. I couldn't escape. Zayn was right. I was trapped. Something shined in the distance. I squinted, trying to get a better look. Metal. I didn't think of a name for it, I just knew it was hope. I tried scooting the chair over to it, sapping a lot of energy from me. I tucked my chin to my shoulder as I leaned the chair to the side, resulting in it falling over. Perfect. I scooted over to the object, carefully placing it in my hands. I tried slicing the ropes. It took about five minutes to get one hand free. Gaining some confidence, I sliced the frayed rope faster. Snap. The rope broke free as I cut the last strand of rope. I bent over, cutting my ankles free one by one. Finally, I pulled the gag off. I needed an escape route. There was a closet in the corner. I could hide there until he came back, then I could kill him. But I don't kill. I started laughing to myself. I could just phase through the floor. I tried. Black sparks flew, but no portal.

_Crap._

I hid in the closet as I heard a door unlocking. I clutched the metal in my hand, being careful not to cut myself. The steps creaked. My hands became clammy as I heard him speak.

"Where are you?" Zayn called, sounding more like a father playing with his child.

The footsteps came closer.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he creepily spoke.

Closer.

"I know you're hiding," Zayn called once again.

Almost there.

"You can hide, but you can't run," he stated.

Now.

I jumped out of the closet, stabbing Zayn in the chest. He shouted in pain. I pulled the blade out, slicing his left shoulder. Once again, he yelped out of pain. I ran, as he collapsed on his knees. Flinging the door open, I ran throughout the house. I found the front door, and slammed it open. Tears streaming down my face, I ran and ran. I was lost, but free. I couldn't see the house from here. It was night, a full moon shining through the forest of trees. I leaned against a nearby tree, catching my breath. My lungs burned.

It was a while before I could regain my composure. I tried my powers again. Nothing. I walked through the forest, to Azar knows where. I saw what looked like buildings in the distance, so I ran again. My lungs were on fire again, but I kept going. I saw car headlights. _A highway._ I slowed down my pace, not wanting to look like a crazy person. I spotted Titans' Tower in the distance, so I jogged.

I smiled like an idiot running up to it. I entered the code for the elevator and went up.

"Hello?" I called. The lights were off and nobody was around.

**Hello! It's me again! Some cliffhanger this time xD Almost 20 reviews! C'mon, guys! You can break that! REVIEW!**

**Comment of the chapter waaaaasss;**

**by CristianLoganBj11:**

**Oh oh, Raven is in trouble. Hopefully Gar save her before such plan his revenge. Update brother as soon as you can, as you speak in your language. :D**


	9. Chapter 7

**Forever and Always**

**Hello! So I was able to sneak a chapter in, due to my restrictions on the computer because I have a 'C' in math. Hope you like this chapter and sorry if the last one was confusing!**

"Anyone home? I am," I called again.

"R-Raven?" A voice said from the hall. A sliver of a fang shone, even in the darkness. I ran. Faster than ever before. I tackled Garfield in a hug, resulting in him falling on the floor. I cried into his shoulder as I lied on him. It took him a moment, but he realized it was me and hugged me tight.

"Raven. You're back. Oh my God, I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

"I almost was," I sobbed, crying even harder. He just held me tight. Garfield flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"I love you. I'm never letting you out of my sight," he told me. He crashed his lips into mine, expressing all the love, sadness, hate, anger, and happiness we were feeling. I wanted to freeze this moment and stay like this forever. After a while, we parted, breathless.

"You smell weird," I told him, scrunching up my nose, smiling.

"I missed you so much, I couldn't do anything," Gar said, half laughing.

"Raven?!" Another voice sounded from the hall.

"You're alive!" Cyborg emerged from the darkness, a fashlight coming out of his shoulder. He tapped his arm, turning the lights on.

I wiggled out from under Garfield and ran over to Cy.

"I missed you," I cried.

"Don't make me all rusty now," he joked. I laughed. I knew I was home.

"Cyborg, she's mine tonight. I'm gonna take a shower, then we're spending the night together," Gar said, winking at me. As soon as he left, Cy bombarded me with questions.

"What is his name?"

"Zayn Cullen."

"Age?"

"He looked about 28."

"Appearance?"

"Brown hair, blue eyes, and a goatee."

"Personality?"

"Really? After all this, personality? Just really?"

"Sorry."

"I'm back! Cyborg, get away from my girl."

I laughed as a green cheetah came in.

"Sorry," Cyborg mumbled.

"Take me away, my prince," I said as I dramatically fell into Garfield's arms.  
>He carried me to our room, setting me on our bed. He kissed me, with something other than passion.<p>

"Raven, I love you," he said, kissing the side of my jaw.

"I love you too, Gar," I told him. I knew we would be having an exciting night. I was going to enjoy it too.

**Hello! It's me again! No cliffhanger this time, but you can try to imagine the 'steamy' night if you'd like xD**

**Comment of the chapter waaaaasss;**

**by: Kaarlinaa**

**Suspenseful much? Lol continueeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 8

**Story Time.**

**Hey! This is sort of a filler chapter, but thanks to Ârłíšś Brëé for giving me permission to use her story: Story of My Life (A Niall Horan love story) which you ALL NEED TO GO READ! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, ARLISS BREE, OR SOML AND ITS TWO SEQUELS, LITTLE THINGS AND FIREPROOF. I DO NOT OWN LT OR F EITHER! HERE YA GO!**

I walked into the kitchen, to make a pot of tea. I was sore after my night with Gar. I pulled a mug out of the cupboard as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning, beautiful," Gar said.

"Morning, handsome," I replied, giving him a chaste kiss. The kettle whistled as I poured some tea into my mug. I had been under tea withdrawal. I sat down on the couch, wincing from soreness. I heard a chuckle behind me, so I turned my head.

"You two had fun last night, I see," Cyborg said, walking into the room. I shook my head as Gar laughed.

"Raven, I meant to ask you," Gar spoke, as he stopped laughing. "You want to go on another date?"

"Last time we went on a date, look what happened," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"But look at the outcome," he winked.

"Is that seriously all you men ever think about?" I asked him. Cy and Gar looked at each other and said at the same time:

"Pretty much." I sighed, picking up a random book from beside me. Yeah, I always had one on my end of the couch. _Story of My Life._ I knew I'd heard a song like that somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint it.

_1. Tears._

_"How dare you!" Joey screamed at me. I backed away into a corner closing my eyes, waiting for the blow._

_"I'm sorry!" I whispered, my voice barely audible._

_"I'll teach you to be sorry!" Joey screamed again, his boot connecting with my back, making me fall to the ground._

_"P-Please," I stammered, guarding my face with my arms._

_"Get up!" Joey demanded, grabbing me by the back of the neck and pulling me off the floor. Slowly I opened my eyes to reveal his furious face. He studied my bruised face for a second before pushing my body to the steps. "Go upstairs and stay there until I tell you otherwise!" He growled. I whimpered and nodded, rushing quickly to my room._

_"Audrey!" A woman's voice screamed. My door flew open, throwing me to the floor and Sherry stormed in. "Get. Up." She managed through tight lips. I stood, my knees shaking in fear. Sherry came closer, pushing a lock of my dirty hair out of my face. "Tell me, what are the rules of this house?" She asked softly._

_I swallowed, trying to make my voice work. "Nothing is mine, meals at 8:00, 12:00 and 6:00, never go into the kitchen, never look at the TV, outside is forbidden, don't go near the window..."_

_"The window... yes that one. Tell me, why don't you obey? Even the littlest of things you can't seem to understand. She began to circle me, "Wanna know why? Because you're stupid, that's why. You are ugly and stupid and hated by everybody." She breathed. A single tear fell down my cheek because I knew she was right. She smiled an evil smile, "I do not want to see you for the rest of the night. Tomorrow I want you up and dressed by 5:30 am. I want the living room and den cleaned and everything dusted. Do you hear me?"  
><em>

_I nodded._

_Sherry placed her hand softly on my cheek before slapping me to the floor, her nails purposely tearing the skin on my face. She bent down next to me, her lips by my ear. "Never disobey me again." She whispered._

_More tears began to fall as I heard her leave. Blood slipped down my cheek from the cuts Sherry had caused. I sat up and crawled to my small bed, grabbing the small picture from under the mattress._

_"I have to get out of here." I said to myself, a tear slipping off my nose and onto the paper. I stood quickly, an idea pooling into my head. I glanced at my small clock on the wall and smiled. 10:45. I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking quickly. I walked over to my dresser and yanked open the top drawer, pulling out my backpack. Quickly I shoved my few pair of underwear, pants and shirts into the backpack. After pacing for a while I looked at the clock again._

_12:15. It was time._

_I stuck my ear up to the door, listening. Once I was sure the house was silent, I grabbed my bag and quietly opened my door. The hallway was dark, raising my hopes of Sherry and Joey being asleep. I crept downstairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and a banana from a fruit bowl and stuck them in my bag. I left the kitchen, and headed to the front door._

_"What are you doing?!" Joey's voice yelled from behind me, nearly causing me to pass out from fear. I turned to find him walking to me from the foot of the steps, a crushed can of beer in his hand. "Come here you piece of filth!" Joey demanded lunging towards me, banging into the wall as I dodged him. I ran back into the kitchen and began to frantically pull on the drawers hoping to find a weapon but all of them were locked. I turned to run back to the front door but Joey was blocking my path._

_"How dare you try to run from me!" Joey yelled, spit flying from his lip. I screamed and tried to run past but he grabbed the end of my hair. _

_"Let go!" I yelled, turning and kicking him as hard as I could in the shin. Joey fell to the floor, releasing me. I ran to the front door and threw it open rushing out. I began running, running from all of the pain, all of the abuse. Running for my life. I was crying so hard I didn't realize I had run into the street until I heard the high pitched squeal of brakes._

_2. The Boys._

_I jumped back, realizing I had almost been killed by a large black van. I stood on the edge of the curb and watched as the van stopped, backed up and pulled up next to me. I stood, almost in a trance as the tinted window rolled down._

_"You all right, Love?" A British accent asked,_

_"Umm, yeah, I'm really..." I was interrupted by the loud roar of an old engine. I looked up, and my heart plummeted. It was Joey. "Oh, oh my gosh." I panicked and flung open the passenger door, throwing my bag in the back and jumping onto the lap of the person who was sitting there, slamming the door behind me. "Drive! Please, you can't let that man catch me!" I yelled, bracing myself against the door as the driver took off._

_"Ow." Breathed the person I was sitting on._

_"Sorry," I mumbled shifting my weight._

_"No, it's fine," the person replied, I looked for the first time at who I was sitting on._

_He. Was. Hot._

_He had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I blushed and looked down._

_"Are you alright?" The driver asked._

_"Y-yes." I replied, my voice small._

_"Why are you running from that person?" Another voice asked. I looked up at the other passengers of the van and met the gazes of four other very cute boys, all around 18-19 years old._

_"He was trying to kill me." I whispered, looking back down at my hands._

_Five gasps issued through the van. "Oh my gosh." The darkest haired boy said, his brown eyes wide._

_"Well love, your're safe with us for now." The driver said, looking in his rear view mirror. "We lost him," He said, patting my knee._

_"What's your name?" One of the boys asked._

_"Audrey." I mumbled._

_"Audrey," the hot blonde I was sitting on whispered to himself, a smile crossing his beautiful face._

_"Well, I'm sure you know who we are," the driver said, a smile playing around his lips._

_I peeked at each of their faces, trying to be inconspicuous about it. "I'm sorry. No." I cringed back, waiting for one of them to smack me._

_"Well then," the blonde said, "this is Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Harry. I'm Niall." Niall said, first pointing to the driver then to the boys in the back._

_"Also known as One Direction!" Louis yelled proudly._

_"Oh," I mumbled, relaxing slightly. Underneath me, Niall shifted again, bringing Sherry's words into my ear._

_'You're fat, ugly, and a bother to everyone.'_

_"I'm sorry." I said, pulling myself up a little so my weight no longer rested on his knees._

_"Here, sit here." The one named Zayn said, patting the empty seat next to him. I looked down at the seat, then up at Zayn, then back to the seat, weighing my options. I turned and squeezed over the seat and onto the second row. "There, that's better." He said, grabbing my backpack from Niall. I nodded once, watching him as he placed the bag on the floor next to my feet. I pulled my knees up to my chest and listened to the silence of the van. Every now and then one of the boys would make a comment to one another but other than that it was just soft, dark, silence._

I closed my book, putting a bookmark between the pages I was on. I checked the clock.

4:35. I had been reading for 3 hours.

I sighed. Going into my room to meditate, I got a call on my communicator. I flipped it open.

"Raven! Get the others! There's an emergency!" Nightwing shouted.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Brother Blood is attacking the Jump City dress store!" He shouted. "He has a sidekick too!"

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Well, he's wearing a mask, but I see blue eyes and a beard." He stated.

"Okay, I'm getting them right now!" I shouted back.

"Gar! Cy!" I called.

"Yeah, Rae?" They responded.

"Someone is attacking the Jump City dress store. He has a sidekick."

"Does Rob-er-Nightwing know who it is?"

"No, but I think it's Zayn."

"Are you sure, Raven?" Cyborg said.

"Yes. And this time-he's working with Brother Blood." I said.

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Comment of the chapter waaaaassssss;**

**By: AStudyinEsmeWho**

**Wow wow wow! She MacGyver the s*** out of that place! But why do I feel like this guy wont stop there? I hope she at least gets to see Beastboy and have a beautiful reunion ****


End file.
